Vẫn cao thượng như thế
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Fic dịch: Noble As Before. Nhĩ Thái nghĩ về quyết định của mình, và tự hỏi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Tiểu Yến Tử và Vĩnh Kỳ nếu chàng không giỏi nói dối như thế.


**Noble As Before - Vẫn cao thượng như thế**

** Tên gốc: Noble As Before** (Tạm dịch: Vẫn cao thượng như thế)  
><strong>Tác giả: <strong> Asterea - Originally posted at AVOdyssey. I think the Fanfic section at AVOdyssey has been removed and I can no longer find the link to the original fic to find a way to contact the author to tell her about the translation. However, if you are the author of this fic, please let me know if you any of problem with this translation being posted here.  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>Ruan Chun Xian / HMSChocolate  
><strong>Tóm tắt: <strong>Nhĩ Thái nghĩ về quyết định của mình, và tự hỏi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Tiểu Yến Tử và Vĩnh Kỳ nếu chàng không giỏi nói dối như thế.

* * *

><p>Tôi đã từng nói họ bị tình yêu làm mờ mắt, là họ không đủ lý trí để nghĩ thông tất cả. Lúc đó, tôi là người duy nhất còn tỉnh táo, và họ nên tin vào phán xét của tôi. Nhưng tôi có thể thấy cách anh trai tôi nhìn tôi - nhất là những lúc ở bên Tiểu Yến Tử. Cứ như anh ấy đang đợi sự thật được phơi bày. Tôi chắc chắn rằng anh trai tôi không hề bị mờ mắt, anh ấy hiểu tôi đang hy sinh những gì. Anh ấy đâu phải là kẻ khờ dại.<p>

Nhưng tôi sinh ra và lớn lên là một công tử. Điều quan trọng hơn, tôi là một nhị công tử. Từ bé tôi đã hiểu ra, nhiệm vụ của tôi không phải là mang vinh danh về cho gia đình, cho cha mẹ tôi. Nhiệm vụ của tôi không phải là phụng dưỡng cha mẹ khi họ về già. Khi cha mẹ tôi mất đi, người ta cũng sẽ không đến chia buồn với tôi. Tôi chỉ sinh ra để giúp đỡ anh trai tôi trên con đường đến tới vinh quang, và tôi phải biết chấp nhận địa vị khiêm tốn đó.

Cha tôi không phải là loại người nói hẳn những điều này cho tôi nghe, nhưng lớn lên trong hoàn cảnh của tôi, tôi không thể không học được những điều này. Nếu tôi được sinh ra trong một gia đình bình thường, sự khác biệt giữa hai anh em tôi sẽ không lớn như thế. Nhưng chuyện động trời như thế này có bao giờ xảy ra với người thường?

Và rồi, tôi lớn lên và trở thành cái bóng của Ngũ A Ca. Tôi xem cậu ấy như người bạn tốt, nhưng tôi không hề tự dối bản thân. Chúng tôi không đứng cùng địa vị xã hội. Nếu cậu ấy muốn, Ngũ A Ca hoàn toàn có thể ra lệnh cho tôi với sự vô tư như Hoàng hậu làm với những con chó của bà ta. Chúng tôi không bao giờ nói về khoảng cách giữa chúng tôi, như thể chuyện đó là một điều cấm kỵ. Và cũng như những điều cấm khác, Tiểu Yến Tử có cách lôi nó ra ánh sáng.

"Trừ khi cậu dùng địa vị A Ca để ép mình không tham gia - xin lỗi - cuộc chiến này..." Tôi vỗ vỗ vào vai Ngũ A Ca và thở dài não ruột. "...thì yểu điệu thục nữ, quân tử hảo cầu, cậu không phải quân tử duy nhất."

Rõ ràng là tôi đang trêu chọc Ngũ A Ca và nếu anh tôi bình thường hơn và không bận lo sốt vó vì Tử Vy, anh ấy chắc đã phải cố gắng nín cười. Tôi nhìn vẻ mặt đau khổ trên mặt Vĩnh Kỳ, những cố giữ vẻ mặt thản nhiên của mình.

Đúng là tôi thấy Tiểu Yến Tử thật sự hấp dẫn. Có lẽ, chỉ cần một thời gian ngắn nữa thôi, tôi cũng sẽ yêu cô ấy. Tôi không biết ai có thể cưỡng lại cô ấy. Có chút gì đó thật quyến rũ, thật trong sáng...

Nhưng tôi luôn biết, tất cả sẽ không có kết cục gì. Từ đầu tới cuối, cô ấy luôn đối xử với tôi và Ngũ A Ca như nhau. Cô ấy không phải loại con gái dễ yêu - hay tôi nghĩ cô ấy chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới điều này. Tôi không muốn làm mất sự trong sáng đó để hỏi...

"Cái gì...thật à?" Vĩnh Kỳ nhảy đến bên tôi, trong khi tôi vẫn ra vẻ mặt bình thản. Tôi có thể thấy nụ cười hy vọng trên mặt cậu ta. "Tiểu Yến Tử - cô ấy chỉ đỏ mặt khi nói chuyện với ta? Điều đó có nghĩa là gì?"

Tôi quay người thật chậm rãi và nhìn vào mắt Vĩnh Kỳ, rồi thở dài như thể đang chịu đựng lắm. "Mình không biết điều đó có nghĩa là gì. Mình chỉ biết, nếu Tiểu Yến Tử đỏ mặt vì mình, mình sẽ không dễ dàng nhường cô ấy cho cậu đâu."

Tôi khoanh tay trước ngực và liếc Vĩnh Kỳ. Trong lòng tôi tự hỏi không hiểu tôi học được cách diễn xuất tốt đến vậy ở đâu.

"Cậu nói thật à?" Tôi có thể nghe thấy sự hưng phấn trong giọng cậu ấy. "Cậu thật lòng ư, không phải là cậu chỉ nói dối vì ta là a ca?"

Tôi nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ trong một lúc lâu, và tự hỏi làm thế nào mà cậu ấy lại ngây thơ thế. Nhưng tôi biết địa vị của mình, và tôi đã có thể nhìn được số phận của mình từ lâu. Vĩnh Kỳ quá tốt, quá cả tin tôi, quá cao thượng. Có lẽ vì thế mà cậu ấy hợp hơn với Tiểu Yến Tử, nếu cậu ấy có thể bỏ được cái quan hệ anh em kia.

Tôi hít một hơi thật sâu, và biết là câu nói tiếp theo sẽ viết nên tương lai của tất cả chúng tôi. Với vẻ mặt bình thản được qua tập luyện nhiều, tôi nói, "Không, mình không hề nói dối."

Nhưng tất nhiên, tôi đang nói dối.

**HẾT**


End file.
